Talk:Kirby and the Mystery of the Slime
Translation error I'm a moderately-experienced German speaker, and as far as I'm aware, "Glibber" means "slime." As a result, "Kirby and the Mystery of the Glibbers" can probably be changed to "Kirby and the Mystery of the Slime." I just wanted to ask for permission before making the edit. Anyway, it's unfortunate that there don't seem to be any scans online. If there were, I could try translating it. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 21:15, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :You can actually find them here. Iqskirby Happy February 21:31, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you so much. I'll try my best to write a translation and then do a story summary. I doubt this comic has anything noteworthy in it, but it would still be good to make this accessible to a wider audience, if it's still true that no translation has been written. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 21:37, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Are you planning to apply the translations directly to each word bubble? Or just write a script that can go alongside the pages? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 23:01, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::At least right now, I'm planning to write out a separate script first, and later transfer it to the word bubbles. The only problem is that I'm not sure where I would put the translated comic for distribution. Would it be possible to archive at least the script somewhere on this wiki, or would that go beyond what we cover here? As for the comic itself, I've translated the first issue so far, and... it's weird. Nothing unexpected, but really weird, 1990's Kirby weird. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 00:53, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::You could basically make a transcript page. Or you could just put it on a personal page like a your profile, blog, discussion, or workshop. Iqskirby Happy February 01:06, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I think the best way to go about this is to put the transcript (or the actual comic in English, if I end up making that) on a personal page. If we make the transcript part of the main wiki, we’d be obligated to make transcripts for all the other Kirby comics as well. As for a progress update, I’m halfway done—2 of the 4 issues translated. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 03:35, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Excellent, keep up the good work. I've thought of two possibilities: ::::#You could make a Kirby Wiki page for the comic pages, like I did with Kirby Wiki:Miiverse Archive. It'd be different from a mainspace article that way, though a bit more obscure. ::::#You could simply make a gallery on the ''Kirby and the Mystery of the Glibbers page and fill it with the pages. Where better to display the comic than on its article? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 04:15, February 23, 2018 (UTC) In the comic, I came across a certain enemy. I don't recognize the German word for this enemy, nor can I find the meaning anywhere online, so I am lead to believe that this is the German name for an enemy from the games. The problem is, I don't recognize it, so I wanted to see if anyone else does recognize it. If not, I'll just refer to it as "enemy" in the translation. Thanks. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 19:26, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :That would appear to be Koozer. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 19:31, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :It is. Thanks for the help. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 19:42, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :I finished a draft of the translation, and for now, I just put it on my profile; I may make it easier to access later, though. Anyway, if you want to read it, it's there. One thing I wanted to talk about, though, is if it's possible to change the title of an article. It should be Kirby and the Mystery of the Slime, but right now it's written as Kirby and the Mystery of the Glibbers. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 23:06, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::I mean, is there any actual slime in it? Iqskirby Happy February 23:24, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Should also be noted that Geheimnis can also be translated as "secret" and Glibbers can be translated as "goo." Iqskirby Happy February 23:31, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::For the question about slime, yes, there is actual slime in the comic. Kirby's investigation starts when he finds a man covered in slime, and slime physically appears a few times afterward. And yeah, those are correct translations. I just think "mystery" works better since this is a detective comic; I don't have any preference about "goo" vs. "slime," though. Either way, the title should be changed. All German or all English is fine, but I think it seems wrong to have it be the English title with an untranslated German word. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 23:38, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, mystery is probably better in this case, but you'd know better than I, since I can't read it. Anyway, goo appeals to me a bit more. If you want to rename the page, you may. Otherwise, I can do that for you. Iqskirby Happy February 23:58, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :::If you want to change it to "goo" instead, I have no objections. Anyway, I removed the external link in the section header, but I'm not sure where to put it instead. I saw the suggestion about putting it in the image pages, but I'm not sure how to do that. I'm sorry to ask for help again, but could someone do that, or at least tell me how to do it? Anyway, I expanded the page with a plot section, so besides this reference issue, there's nothing left to do. Anonymous Waddle Dee (talk) 01:53, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I've got you covered. For future reference, clicking on the image's name or right-clicking the image itself and selecting "Open in new tab" will take you to an image's own page. From here, you can click edit to write a description. You can do other things as well, like check its history, replace it, or delete it (if you have the page deletion privilege). NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 02:30, February 24, 2018 (UTC)